Buscándonos
by Nashi HeartDragneel
Summary: "Pensabamos que todo había terminado y que podriamos vivir en paz, pero no contabamos con que ellos volverían a aparecer. Nacieron de nuevo en busca de venganza, ¿y que planes creeis que tenían? Arrebatarnos lo que mas queríamos en este mundo" -Debeis iros cuanto antes! -No pienso dejarte aquí! -Cuida a tu hermana... -Yo no soy como papá, no te dejaré sola! -Os quiero. -¡Mamá!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail** no me pertenece. Si fuera así **Natsu y Lucy** estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

* * *

 **~Prólogo~**

La Luna acompañada por las estrellas brillaba sobre el campo lleno de flores violetas obligada a ser testigo de la discusión entre dos personas de distinto sexo y edad.

-¡No! –Una joven voz masculina se escuchó. -¡No lo haré! –gritó.

-Cariño… -susurró la mujer sorprendida. –Ya lo hablamos, ¿por qué insistes en darle tantas vueltas y negarte?

-¿Por qué debería aceptar? –volvió a gritar. –Éste es mi hogar. Aquí están mi casa y mi familia. ¿Por qué debería irme?

-Ya te lo he explicado. Corres peligro si te quedas.

-¿Por qué no dejas de protegerme? ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-Porque eres mi hijo, y como tal debo impedir que algo te suceda. –dijo firmemente mirando al muchacho.

-Se defenderme solo… –susurró agachando la mirada.

-Lo sé. –alegó la mujer. -Ésta se acercó al muchacho y arrodillandose hasta quedar a la misma altura que él, sonrió y dijo –Confio en ti, siempre lo he hecho.

.

.

.

No muy lejos del campo, una mujer lloraba en brazos de su esposo quien hacía todo lo posible por parar sus las lágrimas.

-Hemos hecho lo correcto, Juvia. Lo sabes bien. –dijo acariciando el azulado cabello de ella.

-L-lo sé. –sollozó ella. –P-pero aún así es muy duro…

-Es cierto, pero hay que pensar en positivo. –El hombre alzó la barbilla de la mujer haciendo así que los azulados ojos de ella le miraran, y sonriendo con tristeza anunció –A partir de ahora ella estará a salvo. Nadie podrá ir a por su cabeza.

La mujer, imaginando la cabeza de su pequeña rodando por el suelo volvió a llorar aún más fuerte que antes mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Eres un idiota, Gray… -dijo otra mujer de cabellera azul mirando con odio al hombre. –Podrías haber sido más delicado, ¿no?

-¡O-oe! –se alteró el nombrado mirando a su esposa. –¡Q-que era broma mujer!

-Juvia… -La otra mujer se acercó a la maga de agua y la abrazó con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando tranquilizarla. Juvia escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y compañera, al mismo tiempo que repetia el nombre de su hija. –Debes ser fuerte. Sé que es muy duro todo esto, pero como bien a dicho Gray, ha sido la decisión más correcta. Allí estará a salvo, y pase lo que pase, tú estarás con ella y ella contigo. Se que algún dia los encontraremos de nuevo. Volverán a estar con nosotros y nadie nos podrá separar, estoy segura de ello…

-Levy-chan… -susurró Juvia mientras veía como su amiga tambien empezaba a llorar. –Gracias…

.

.

.

En otro lugar, cuatro figuras miraban al cielo estrellado esperando a que algo sucediera.

-Pronto vendrá. –afirmó una de ellas.

-¿Dónde está la coneja? –pregunto otra.

-Con su hijo.

-¿Sigue negando a marcharse? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí. –afirmó una mujer. –No quiere separarse de su madre.

Todos los presentes incluida ella suspiraron con tristeza.

-Es normal, el nuestro tampoco quería irse… -dijo uno de los hombres mirando a su esposa.

-Ni el nuestro.

-Loke. –Llamó de repente la mujer. –Vé a buscarla. Ya viene, lo noto.

-En seguida.

El nombrado, de cabellera anaranjada asintió y de la misma forma que apareció, desapareció.

-Jellal, Gajeel, estad muy atentos. Se acerca…

-Sí. –dijeron ambos hombres mientras volvian a mirar hacia el cielo.

.

.

.

Un silencio se formó en el lugar durante unos segundos.

-¿Entonces por qué me haces esto? –siguió preguntando el joven. -¿Por qué me dejas?

-Debo hacerlo, lo sabes bien. –sonrió tristemente la madre.

-¡Ven conmigo! –el chico le agarró las manos a su madre y la miró con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. –¡No me dejes! Te necesito…

La mujer abrazó a su hijo fuertemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello rosado en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Unos segundos después, un sonoro rugido sonó en todo el lugar y una figura apareció detrás de madre e hijo.

-Lucy, es la hora. –dijo aquella figura.

Aquella sería la última noche donde ambos estarían juntos.

La rubia miró a su hijo y de nuevo, sonriendo, besó la mejilla de él.

-Esto es un adiós.

-¡No! –gritó el joven abrazando a su madre. -¡No soy como papá, no soy como él, no te dejaré!

Una bola de fuego apareció de la nada en el cielo apunto de impactar sobre ellos, y, justo antes de tocar el suelo Lucy empujó a su hijo dentro del portal.

-Adiós, Igneel…

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ!

.

.

.

* * *

Holi~ Antes de nada quisiera explicaros un par de cosas. Este fic lleva dos años escrito. No entero, claramente, pero si dos o tres capítulos.

En ese entonces quise continuarlo porque me parecía interesante y queria compartirlo con vosotros, pero por x cosas no pude seguir, así que lo dejé de lado. Hace poco me entraron ganas de seguir escribiendo o mas bien de retomarlo, ya que deje de hacer historias cuando pasaron esas x cosas, así que pensé que las historias que hace dos años habia pensado no estaban tan mal y me parecia un poco cruel e injusto no continuarlas, por lo que estuve mirando algunas y este en concreto me gusto mucho.

Borré los 4 capitulos que habia subido, he editado el prólogo y aquí esta.

Pienso que no esta tan mal, así que espero que os haya interesado tanto como a mí y que la sigais. Añadidla a favoritos, escribid reviews... Dadme esperanzas para que mis ideas no se queden en nada.

Gracias. Voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar esta historia que ya desde un principio os digo que no será corta xd.

Bueno, nos vemos, que ya me estoy enrollando mucho xdddd.

Besitus~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail** no me pertenece, si fuera así **Natsu y Lucy** estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

 _-Pensamientos (cursiva)-_

-Conversaciónes (normal)-

-Título de algún libro o algo (subrayado)-

* * *

 **~Capítulo 1~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una de las ciudades del reino de Fiore, el sol se había ocultado hacía unas horas atrás. Las oscuras calles se encontraban vacías y solo los gatos callejeros y un extraño joven rondaban por allí.

El muchacho, de estatura media, caminaba lo mas rapido que su herido cuerpo le permitía. Este respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero eso no le impedía seguir, o eso pensó antes de que, sin darle tiempo a nada, se desplomase contra el duro suelo.

-¡Natsu! –se oyó el grito furioso de una joven muchacha.

El nombrado sin hacer caso a la llamada de su amiga, entró al gremio con las manos detrás de la cabeza sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban allí.

-¡Natsu, te estoy llamando!

El pelirosa siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a la pared dónde colgaban las misiones.

-¡Dragneel! –volvió a gritar la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió el muchacho sin muchas ganas.

-¡Eres un gran idiota!

-¡Oye, no te pases! –gritó esta vez él mirandola.

-Tú eres el único que se pasa aquí. Has ido demasiado lejos, ¿no crees?

-Tss, ¿y eso que importa?

La rubia maga miró a su compañero con enfado y sin saber que decirle.

-Lucy, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó de repente una joven peliblanca.

-Lisanna… ¡Éste idiota ha vuelto a estropearme una cita! –sollozó Lucy lanzandose a los brazos de la menor de las Stratuss, quién la recibió encantada.

-¿Qué? ¡Natsu! –gritó esta vez la peliblanca. -Es la cuarta vez éste mes que le haces esto a Lucy, ¿no crees que deberías contenerte los celos de una vez?

-¿C-celos? –susurró Lucy sorprendida.

-¡No estoy celoso! –se defendió el muchacho algo sonrojado.

-Claro que lo estas horno con patas. –habló Gray.

-¡Que no!

-Si lo estás.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Solo porque ese tipo le decía cosas bonitas a Lucy y miraba su vestimenta tan… tan… -Natsu dejó de hablar durante unos segundos y luego prosigió ésta vez gritando enfadado y dirigiendose a su amiga. -¡¿Por qué demonios llevabas esa ropa?!

Esa pregunta hizo que muchos en el gremio miraran a la maga celestial en busca de respuestas.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mi vida, puedo ponerme lo que me de la gana!

Ahora, la vista de todos se posó sobre el mago de fuego.

-¡No!

 _-¿No?_ –se preguntó el gremio entero incluida Lucy.

-¡Te lo prohíbo!

Después de ese grito húbo un corto momento de silencio perfecto para asimilar las palabas de Natsu.

 _-¿Se lo prohíbe?_ –pensaron.

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!

Era turno de mirar a Lucy.

-¿Quieres ver como si? –la retó Natsu.

Ahora a Natsu.

-¡Venga! –aceptó Lucy.

-¡BASTA! –se oyó un fuerte gritó haciendo que la discusión entre esos dos amigos y las miradas asombradas del gremio se detuvieran.

-M-maestro… -susurraron algunos.

-¡Pareceis niños comportandoos de esta forma! Lucy, querida, mira de no usar esa ropa tan provocativa, ¿quieres?. –le dijo a la muchacha.

-¡Es mi vida! –le respondió la rubia.

-Y Natsu, aguantate los celos por favor.

-¡Qué no estoy celoso!

-Ay… -suspiró Makarov cansado. -¿Qué haré con vosotros dos?

-¡Déjanos en paz! –gritaron los dos magos a coro.

Todos en el gremio rieron ante tan buena sincronización de ambos amigos y compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro? –preguntó Erza extrañada de que el hombrecillo no estuviera en su despacho como había hecho toda la semana atrás.

-Sabertooth ha llamado.

-¿Sabertooth? –preguntaron todos.

-Así es.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren?

-No estoy del todo seguro…

-¿Nani? –se preguntaron todos.

-No me han dado mucha información, simplemente necesitan con urgencia que alguien vaya a su gremio.

-Está bien, maestro. –habló Erza. –Iremos nosotros. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, preparad vuestras cosas, partiremos esta tarde.

-De acuerdo. –Dijeron los nombrados al unison.

.

.

.

En el gremio de Sabertooth, los miembros miraban la puerta de su enfermería algo preocupados.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? –preguntó una muchacha peliblanca a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Quién sabe. Debemos esperar a que despierte o a que Natsu-san y los demás lleguen para que ellos nos expliquen lo sucedido. –contestó uno de ellos.

-Que raro…

-¿Qué ocurre Rogue-sama?

-No recuerdo haber visto a este mocoso en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero tiene la marca de Fairy Tail…

-Es cierto…

-Tál vez sea un nuevo integrante.

-Tál vez.

-Esperemos a ver.

.

.

.

Ya en el tren, el equipo de Natsu se dirigía hacía la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio de sus antiguos rivales.

-U-ugh…

-Creo que Natsu no llegará a ver la luz del Sol nunca más. –dijo Happy mirando a su compañero con algo de pena.

-Ca-callate…. –le contestó Natsu quién estaba tumbado en el suelo casi rodando y queriendo vomitar.

-Ven aquí Natsu. –dijo Lucy ayudando a Natsu a levantarse. Ésta sentó al mago de fuego a su lado e hizo que recargara su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué esta haciendo, Lucy-san? –preguntó la maga de agua algo sonrojada por la escena que veía ante sus ojos.

-Leí un articulo en el que decía que cuándo alguien sufre mareos en los transportes, lo mejor es tumbarlo e ir acariciandole la cabeza. –dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con el cabello de su amigo.

-¿Y crees que funcione? –preguntó el felino azul.

-Esperemos que si, ¿verdad, Natsu?

-S-si… -contestó el mago mientras, sobre las piernas de su amiga, la miraba detenidamente. Lucy se dio cuenta y le siguió la mirada durante unos segundos sin parar de acariciarle.

-¿O-ocurre algo, Natsu?

Este tardó unos segundos en responder, y después de hacerlo, cerró los ojos pensando en dormir.

-No es nada. –dijo. Después de aquello, se quedó dormido.

Pasaron dos horas desde la salida y quedaba otra más para llegar a su destino.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Erza a la maga de agua captando la atención de Gray.

-Juvia esta bien, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-No se. Has estado algo ausente durante el viaje, incluso cuándo Gray se ha sentado a tu lado no has dicho nada.

-Es verdad. –susurró Gray sorprendido.

-No se preocupe Erza-san, de verdad que Juvia esta bien. –contestó sonriendo un poco.

-Algo me dice que no eres del todo sincera conmigo, Juvia. Entiendo que no quieras hablar aquí. Tal vez es algo que te averguence, pero cuándo lleguemos al gremio de una forma u otra hablarás. –dijo de forma amenazante haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciera un poco y asintiera rapidamente imaginando lo que ocurriría si se negaba.

Gray miró por unos momentos a la maga de agua quién volvía a estar en silencio mirando a Lucy y Natsu.

 _-¿Qué le ocurre?_ –se preguntó ésta vez mirando por la ventana.

.

.

.

En el gremio de Sabertooth…

-¡¿Cómo que se ha escapado?! –gritó una voz masculina.

-¡Rogue, no le grites a Yukino de esa forma! –habló otra masculina voz.

-L-lo siento, a sido mi culpa… -dijo Yukino con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡A-ah..! N-no llores Yukino. S-soy un idiota por haberte gritado. P-perdoname… -se desesperó el pelinegro.

-Mira lo que has provocado, idiota. –dijo el rubio.

-¡Cállate Sting!

-Frosh esta de acuerdo con Sting-sama.

-¿Tú también, Frosh?

-Idiota…

.

.

.

No muy lejos del gremio, un joven muchacho corría quién sabe dónde.

 _-Debo escapar de aquí, debo encontrarla y luego huir._ –pensó. _-¿Y…quién era esa chica?_

El chico dejó de correr un segundo al escuchar una voz que le resulto familiar.

 _-Ésa voz… ¡No puede ser! -_ dijo, y de nuevo empezó a correr.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde diablos están Natsu y Juvia? –preguntó Lucy cansada.

-Estúpido cerebro de llama, mira que salir corriendo con Juvia, ¿qué se ha creído? –habló Gray algo enfadado y con Happy sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquilizaros. Los encontraremos. –dijo Erza.

-Eso es lo mínimo. –habló Lucy. –Habíamos venido porque Saber nos necesita, no para jugar. Natsu no entiende eso.

-La pregunta és: ¡¿Por qué diablos se ha llevado a Juvia con él?! –volvió a gritar Gray.

-Tál vez están haciendo cochinadas. –dijo Happy sonriendo de forma picara. –Se gustan~

-¡No se gustan! –le gritaron Lucy y Gray al mismo tiempo.

-Quietos… -dijo de repente Erza. Los dos magos se detuvieron y fijaron su vista en su amiga quién miraba hacía atrás con semblante serio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Erza? –preguntó Lucy

-Nos estan observando. –contestó ella.

-¿Observando?

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una rama romperse y fue allí cuándo de los arbustos salió un muchacho algo magullado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos pocos segundos hasta que Gray decidió romperlo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó.

El joven ignoró la pregunta del mago de hielo y miró a Lucy sin ni siquiera fijarse en Erza quién estaba más cerca de él.

La rubia observó al joven frente a ella. Con paso lento se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su altura para verlo mejor.

-Estas herido… -dijo ella mirandole las vendas de su cuerpo con preocupación. El muchacho no habló, solo se quedo quieto mirando a Lucy quién estaba cerca de su rostro. Podía oler fácilmente su parfume.

-¿Estás solo, chico? –preguntó esta vez Erza también acercandose a él. Éste hizo un paso hacía atrás como advertencia de que no se acercara y tampoco respondió.

-¡Oe! –gritó alguien.

Todos los presentes se giraron encontrandose al fin con sus dos amigos.

-¡Natshu! –Happy, con alegría, saltó de la cabeza de Gray hasta parar en el de su compañero. -¿Dónde os habíais metido?

-Nos alejamos un poco. –contestó el mago de fuego riendo.

-¿Qué os alejasteis? ¡Te llevaste a Juvia por la fuerza! –le gritó Gray mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusatorio.

-¡Eso no es cierto Gray-sama, Juvia aceptó ir con Natsu-kun por su propia voluntad! –le defendió la maga de agua.

 _-¿Natsu-kun?_ –pensó Lucy sorprendida.

La rubia maga giró su vista hasta el suelo mientras seguía agachada a la altura del joven quién la miraba seriamente.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-E-esto… -Juvia en ese momento no sabía que responder, y agachó la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No tenemos porque decirtelo, hielito. –habló Natsu poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. –Lo que estuvieramos haciendo és algo que solo nosotros dos sabremos, ¿verdad, Juvia?

-S-si… -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Tss, como sea. –se quejó Gray.

-Oe Lucy. –la nombrada se estremeció un poco al escuchar su nombre en la boca de su amigo pelirosa. Se levantó, le dedicó una sonrisa al chico frente a ella quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima y luego se giró para mirar a Natsu -¿No me preguntas dónde estaba?

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me interesa dónde hayais estado vosotros dos. Os recuerdo que habíamos venido porque Sabertooth nos llamó, así que ahora mismo solo pienso en ir a su gremio, que nos digan lo que deban decirnos e irnos a casa. –contestó de mala gana.

-No seas amargada Lucy, ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos para pasear un poco, ¿no? –prupuso Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella.

En ese momento una mano estiró a Lucy hacía atrás impidiendo que el mago de fuego llegara hasta ella.

Lucy se sorprendio y de sus labios salió un sonido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos haces, niño? –preguntó Natsu mirando al chico.

El joven muchacho que había aparecido minutos antes, se encontraba entre Lucy y Natsu y cogiendole de la muñeca a ésta.

-Alejate… -le susurró.

-¿Cómo…?

-Que te alejes…

El chico se acerco más a Lucy.

-¡Alejate tú de Lucy!

-No, alejate tú de ella. –dijo esta vez mirandole con odio.

Lucy miraba confusa la actitud del chico hacia Natsu.

-N-Natsu-kun, ¿este chico podría ser…? – Juvia miraba al muchacho buscando similitud a la descripción que le habían dado hacía unos minutos atrás.

-¿Es este? –preguntó mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo.

En pocos segundos, el muchacho, sin que nadie se lo esperara, perdió el conocimiento desvaneciendose hacía atrás y cayendo sobre los brazos de Lucy quién fué en su ayuda.

-¡Chico! ¡Despierta! –le llamó la rubia intentando que abriera los ojos.

-Natsu. –habló Erza dirigiendose a él. -¿Quién és este chico?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo?

-¿Juvia? –intentó ahora con la maga de agua.

-Juvia no lo sabe, pero cree que deberíamos llevarlo a Sabertooth.

-¿Y por qué allí? –preguntó Gray.

-Porque Natsu-kun y Juvia se encontraron con Sting-sama y Rogue-sama, y les dijeron que hacía unas horas que se había escapado de allí.

-¿Escapado? Entiendo, pues marchemos hacía Saber.

-Si. –dijeron todos.

-Natsu, tú llevarás al chico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡Que lo haga hielito! –refunfuñó.

-¿Vas a desobedecer mi orden, Dragneel? –Erza miró a Natsu con su rojizo cabello tapandole los ojos.

-N-no, ¿c-cómo se me ocurriría tál cosa? –tartamudeó nervioso el mago.

-Así me gusta.

Sin muchas ganas, Natsu se acercó al muchacho quién descansaba sobre las piernas de Lucy.

-¿Lucy, estás bién? –le preguntó al ver su mirada perdida.

-Sí… -susurró mientrás miraba al joven dormido. –Vayamonos.

Natsu, no muy convencido de su respuesta, lo cogió del hombro y se lo puso en la espalda bien agarrado para que no cayera.

-Pues vamos.

Mientras Natsu empezaba a caminar, Lucy se quedó unos instantes quieta en el lugar mirando el brazo derecho del joven, luego comenzó a andar.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

-¿De verdad? –preguntaba sorprendido un niño quién se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas del que parecía ser su padre.

-De verdad. ¿Acaso no me crees?

-¿Tú sólo derrotaste a un ejercito de Valcanes? –volvió a preguntar el pequeño aún más sorprendido. El hombre río al ver las caras que su hijo ponía con cada história que le contaba, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo sólo derrote a un ejercito de Valcanes.

-¿De verdad? –de nuevo preguntó el niño.

-Si, así és.

-¡És increíble! –gritó el pequeño alzando los brazos hacía arriba. –Quisiera ser como tú…

-Y lo serás, hijo. –dijo el hombre acariciando el cabello rosado de este.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo no soy fuerte… -se entristeció el chico.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza.

-¿Ah no?

-No. –contestó. -Si de verdad quieres ser como yo primero de todo debes tener tu sello.

-¿Mi sello?

-La marca del gremio.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Debes buscar un lugar de tu cuerpo dónde poner este sello, y elegir el color que quieras.

El pequeño se quedó pensando unos instantes, sonrió y gritó:

-¡Papá, ya se dónde me pondré la marca del gremio!

Ambos chicos, tanto el padre como el hijo, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas siendo ese, uno de los momentos más felices para el pequeño.

.

.

.

* * *

Holi~

Espero que os haya gustado éste primer capítulo :3 Si es así añadidlo a favoritos y dejadme algun comentario diciendo que os parece.

Besitus~


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail** no me pertenece, si fuera así **Natsu y Lucy** estarían juntos desde la saga de Tenroujima. Su creador es Hiro Mashima, también conocido como **Trollshima** xD

 _-Pensamientos (cursiva)-_

-Conversaciónes (normal)-

-Título de algún libro o algo (subrayado)-

* * *

 **~Capítulo 2~**

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –se oyó una voz. El joven muchacho, sin abrir los ojos, escuchó atentamente la conversación de aquellas personas al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar dónde estaba.

-Llevarlo al gremio sería una buena decisión. –contestó alguien.

 _-¿Llevarlo?_ –se preguntó el chico. _-¿Hablan de mí?_

-¿Y qué hay del maestro?

-El maestro lo entenderá.

 _-¿Maestro?_

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es esperar a que despierte.

- _No quiero…_ -pensó el joven. _–Pero…_

-Por el momento vamos a dejarle descansar.

-Si. –dijeron todos los presentes. –Cuándo despierte nos dirá lo que le ha sucedido y porque lleva nuestra marca.

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-Lo que ha sucedido… -susurró para si. –Mamá… -Tras estas cortas palabras cerró los ojos de nuevo para pensar y sin quererlo se quedó dormido una vez más.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

-Mamá. –se escuchó el eco de una voz infantil. -¿Has pensado ya en su nombre?

El pequeño niño se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de quién parecía ser su madre. Ambos estaban sobre una montaña observando las hermosas vistas: la verde hierba, el arcoiris de miles de colores que las flores unidas hacían, los árboles de cerezo…

-¿Su nombre? –preguntó la madre sin entender.

-Papá me lo ha contado.

-¿El qué exactamente, cariño? –volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba el rosado cabello de su hijo.

-Que pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia.

-Así es. –dijo la mujer. –Una niña.

-¿Una niña? ¿Tendré una hermanita?

-Sí, ¿no es genial? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo… -contestó no muy seguro.

La mujer se le quedo viendo durante unos instantes y después preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

El niño se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras le daba la espalda, y con la cabeza agachada preguntó:

-¿La querreis más a ella qué a mí?

Su madre, algo sorprendida por tan inesperada pregunta, contestó:

-Jamás.

Aquella respuesta tan segura hizo que el pequeño se girara para verla. Se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro de su madre serio, algo que no muchas veces veía a no ser que se tratara de una situación importante.

-¿Jamás?

-Jamás. –volvió a contestar. –A los dos os querremos por igual. No tienes de que preocuparte cielo, tu padre y yo no dejaremos de quererte nunca ni tratarte como siempre hemos hecho aunque vayamos a tener un bebé.

-Eso dices ahora... –El niño volvió a agachar la cabeza. –Cuando nazca todos estareis embobados con ella y dejareis de prestarme atención. Siempre ocurre.

-O puede que sea al revés.

El niño volvió a girarse hacia su madre sin entender.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó.

-Tal vez seas tu quién la quiera más a ella que a nosotros. –le sonrió la mujer.

-¿Por qué lo dices, mamá?

-Siempre ocurre. –imitó la madre la frase que segundos antes había pronunciado él, con tono burlón.

-Puede que si…

Un silencio se formo en el lugar durante poco más de trenta segundos y una nueva pregunta volvió a surgir de los labios del pequeño.

-¿Podré ayudaros a cuidarla?

Aquella pregunta hizo pensar a la mujer que los celos del joven ya habian desaparecido.

-Por supuesto que sí. –le contestó. -¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-La verdad ds que no. –rió el pequeño junto con su madre.

-Mmm… No sé si sea una tarea adecuada para un niño tan pequeño. –contestó la madre mirandolo con picardía.

-¡Podré hacerlo!

-¿Seguro? A lo mejor no quieres.

-¡Sí quiero! –dijo entusiasmado. -¿Qué debo hacer?

La mujer rió ante tál energía, y luego dijo:

-Protegerla.

-¿Protegerla? –susurró el niño.

-Protegerla y cuidarla. –repitió. -Simplemente hacer de hermano mayor.

-Entiendo…

-¿Podrás hacerlo? –le preguntó.

-Si, pero… ¿vosotros no lo haréis?

-Claro que sí. Nosotros os protegeremos a los dos, pero tú lo harás con ella. Debes estar a su lado siempre. Cuando nosotros no estemos, tú te encargarás de ella.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí. ¿Podrás?

-¡Sí! –contestó de nuevo con energía. El pequeño se dirigió a la panza ya formada de su madre y dijo: -Nashi, tu hermano mayor siempre estará para ti y te cuidará. Pase lo que pase.

La madre del niño sonrió tiernamente ante las palabras de su hijo y luego cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Nashi?

-Sí. Así es como quiero que se llame ella. –dijo mirando a su madre con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. –Es una combinación del nombre de mamá y papá.

-Así que Nashi, ¿eh? –susurró la mujer. –Me gusta. –comentó sonriendo.

-Prometo que siempre te protegeré, hermanita.

 **Fin Flashback**

.

.

.

Lejos de el lugar donde el joven descansaba, dos pequeñas niñas, una más mayor que la otra, se encontraban bajo un árbol escondidas mientras una de ellas lloraba abrazada a la otra.

Justo en el momento en que las lágrimas de la más joven comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el cielo se tiñó de negro y gotas de agua empezaron a caer. Ambas chicas estaban empapadas, heridas y sobre todo desconcertadas.

-Onii-chan… -susurró la mayor.

.

.

.

-Aléjate. –dijo alguien.

-¿Otra vez con eso? –pregunto otro. –¿Buscas pelea?

-Vamos Natsu, dejalo en paz. Está herido, ¿recuerdas?

-Luce~ -se quejo Natsu. –Es el quien empieza a provocar.

-Comportate.

El joven no hacía mucho que había despertado cuando los de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth entraron a la enfermería.

Lucy, Natsu y Erza intentaron acercarse a él para empezar con las preguntas, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca, el muchacho saltó con dificultad de la cama alejandose de ellos.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó Erza dando un paso haciendo que él retrocediera.

-¡Jaja! –se rió Natsu. –Hasta a los niños asustas, Erza. –Ese comentario hizo que en un visto y no visto el pelirosa se encontrara en el suelo con los ojos rodando como si de una espiral se tratara.

Erza intentó hablar con el joven pero éste no se dejó, entonces fue el turno de Lucy.

-Tranquilo. –habló ella. –No vamos a hacerte daño. Solo queremos ayudarte.

El chico se la quedó mirando con el rostro serio -no tanto como con Natsu y Erza-. Al igual que Erza, Lucy caminó hacia él y gran sorpresa la que se llevaron todos al ver que con la rubia maga no se apartaba. Dió otro paso y siguió hablando.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-… -El joven no respondió.

-Yo me llamo Lucy, y ellos son Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Sting, Rogue y Yukino. –se presentó. Lucy miró después al muchacho y le dio una sonrisa alegre haciendo que él se sonrojara ligeramente. Natsu se dio cuenta.

 _-Este chaval…_

-Tranquilo. –La rubia maga extendió su mano hacia él. –Acércate.

El joven se le quedo viendo inseguro, dió un corto paso hacia ella y se acercó, pero para sorpresa de todos no hacia su mano. Éste se agachó y acercando su rostro a las piernas de Lucy, aspiró su aroma siendo ahora ella la que se sonrojara.

-¿…?

-¡Oye, tú! –Reaccionó Natsu unos segundos después. El mago de fuego saltó hacia él para apartarlo de Lucy, pero como hacía unas horas atrás, fue al revés. El joven agarró la mano de la rubia y la alejó de Natsu.

-Alejate. –dijo.

-¡Cállate, me estás poniendo nervioso con todo el rato lo mismo! ¿Acaso no sabes decir nada más que eso? –medio gritó acercandose a él con los puños apunto de encenderse. Lucy vió su intención y fue su turno de apartar al chico de Natsu.

-Déjalo en paz. –le dijo. El muchacho, quién estaba detrás de ella, la miró esta vez sorprendido.

-Pero Lucy… -intentó defenderse.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ya está bien, ¿no crees?!

Natsu no contestó y giró su vista hacia un lado enfadado mientras los otros miraban incredulos a la muchacha.

-Erza, ¿podemos irnos? –preguntó Lucy.

-Claro. –contestó. – Pero… -Erza miró al chico de abajo a arriba y dijo: -Su ropa…

-Yo me ocuparé de eso. Esperad a fuera.

-Lucy-chan, ¿puede Juvia quedarse con vosotros? –preguntó la peliazul algo cabizbaja. La rubia tardo unos pocos segundos en responder y con la cabeza aceptó.

Tras cerrarse la puerta e irse todos, algunos obligados, Lucy invocó a Virgo.

-¿Es hora de mi castigo, Hime?

-¿Castigo? –susurró el muchacho.

-Virgo-chan siempre aparece con esa pregunta. –habló Juvia viendo a Lucy y a su espiritu discutir, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Que no quiero castigarte!

-Entonces, ¿para que me a llamado?

-Necesito ropa.

Al oír esa respuesta, Virgo desapareció unos milisegundos y volvió a aparecer con un armario lleno de ropa.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa quiere? ¿Un vestido, pantalones cortos, lencería para su novio…? –preguntaba mientras lanzaba ropas al mismo tiempo que las iba nombrando.

-No. –cotestó Lucy. –Es para… ¿Qué novio? –preguntó después de darse cuenta de la lencería.

-Natsu-san, ¿quién más?

Tanto Juvia como el muchacho se quedaron mirando a Lucy sorprendidos.

-¿Novios? –susurró Juvia.

 _-¿Novios?_ –pensó él. Su mirada volvió a ponerse sombria y a reflejar enfado por aquello escuchado.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No somos novios! –gritó.

-¿Me va a castigar por esto?

-¡Qué no!

-Lucy-chan… -llamó Juvia.

-Agh. –se quejó Lucy. –La ropa no es para mi, sino para él. –Lucy señalo al muchacho y Virgó dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-¿Es su hijo, Hime? –preguntó.

-¡Que no!

Afuera de la habitación, todos los demás esperaban impacientes a que sus dos amigas salieran junto con el joven.

-¿Por qué diablos tardan tanto? –preguntó alguien al mismo tiempo que movia su pie derecho de arriba abajo.

-Es normal que las chicas tardemos en arreglarnos, Natsu-san. –contestó una chica.

-Pero el que se está cambiando es el niño, no ellas.

-Callate de una vez llamitas, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-¿Quieres pelea, hielito? –se pusó a la defensiva Natsu.

-¡Venga! –gritó Gray.

-¡Quietos! –gritó Erza. –Estaros quietos y tranquilos de una buena vez.

-¡Listo! –gritó Lucy.

Juvia se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada esperando y se acercó a ella mientras miraba al muchacho quien ya se había cambiado.

-Esta genial, Lucy-chan. –comentó ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. –contestó ella con aire de superioridad.

Juvia se acercó un poco más hacia él y agachandose a su altura le dijo:

-Estás muy guapo. –Y le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que él se sonrojara.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya. –dijo alguien.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Virgo. Nos vemos. – y Virgo se fue.

Lucy caminó hacia la puerta y girandose hacia el chico con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-¿Vamos?

.

.

.

* * *

Os doy las gracias a aquellos que les a gustado el primer capítulo y lw habeis dado a favoritos :D Estoy muy contenta de ello.

Se que he tardado un poco en subir este segundo capítulo. Quería ver si a más gente le gustaba, así que esperé XD Pero bueno, de momento sois 4 personas, así que me conformo con eso n.n

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Ha sido más corto que el otro, lo sé, pero me quedé sin algunas ideas, así que he preferido dejarlo así antes que escribir y cagarla xd.

Como siempre me gustaría que me dierais el apoyo necesario para continuar con esta historia :) Ya sabeis... **REVIEWS**. Saber que os gusta me haria mas feliz aún. Con que pongais "Me a gustado" me va bien XDD Pero escribid algo, ¿Si?

Pueees... Hasta aquí n.n Saludos y besitus a todos~


End file.
